The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus for measuring center of gravity (center of mass) and in particular an apparatus for this purpose suitable for use in the field.
The measurement of center of gravity of large structures or mechanisms is often desired, for example, in determining the stability of the structure or mechanism particularly under different configurations or with movement, or determining the appropriate lifting point the structure or mechanism. Generally, it is understood that maintaining the center of gravity above the support point of the structure is required for stability of the structure and that hoisting a structure from a point above the center of gravity provides improved balance and reduced problems of rotation.
Generally, it is understood that a two-dimensional center of gravity measurement may be made by supporting the structure or mechanism on one or more weight measuring sensors such as load cells. The measured wave at each sensor, and the precise relative location of the sensors with respect to the supported structure together define “moments” from which center of gravity may be determined.
This technique may be implemented using a platform on which the structure or mechanism may be placed. The platform may incorporate precisely located weight sensors and appropriate processing equipment to calculate center of gravity.
Such center of gravity measuring techniques are relatively difficult for structures or mechanisms that cannot be easily moved or placed on a platform.